<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patrick's boys by Slashaddict96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797237">Patrick's boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96'>Slashaddict96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Kinktober, Kinktober2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, this is gross i'm SORRY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick tricks  two of his classmates/enemies richie tozier and Stanley uris into an drugged out disgusting erotic threesome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richie Tozier/Patrick Hockstetter/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patrick's boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another non existent ship i decided to write for</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick watches from behind the tree smoking his cigarette waiting for his prey.</p><p>Soon enough he spots four eyes tozier and his gay buddy Stanley urine.</p><p>He smiles flicking his cigarette on the ground walking up to the boys.</p><p>Once he approaches them they back up frightened the usual reaction Patrick and the bowers gang usually gets from these kids Patrick would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy scaring the piss out of these pussies</p><p>Well well where you guys off to? Blow jobs at denbrough's house? Says Patrick in his mean demeanor </p><p>We're going to stan's to study now get out or our way hockstetter says richie.</p><p>That kid always had bite in him that's why he was Patrick's favorite he loved that sharp tongue he always wondered what else he could use it for</p><p>How about this you ditch studying and come to my house i have a stash of weed with our names on it says Patrick in a less meaner tone</p><p>What? No way we're not getting drugged and probably date raped at your house hockstetter says richie again this time pushing past Patrick.</p><p>Look it'll just be the three of us henry or the others won't be there.</p><p>I don't know about this richie this seems like trick do we really wanna go and do unknown substances at hockstetter's house? Says stan whispering practically </p><p>The guy must be lonely or something or wants new friends come on stan this might be our shot to finally look cool and not be beaten by bullies every day says richie whispering back to stan even though Patrick could hear him.</p><p>That's a good boy tozier i knew i could get you Patrick thought </p><p>Okay we'll come but you have to promise that this won't get out of hand says richie</p><p>I cross my heart says Patrick smiling while sarcastically crossing his heart.</p><p>Patrick's room wasn't what richie or stan thought it would be they expected a dark blck painted room with rotting animal carcasses around instead it was plain white with band posters such as <em>AC/DC black sabbath </em>And <em>Journey </em>he even had a stack of horror novels on his bedside one even richie had read before.</p><p>Alright here's the stuff hope you guys can handle it i remember my first time getting majorly fucked up Patrick says laughing </p><p>We're practically adults we can handle it says stan.</p><p>Oh i bet says Patrick licking over the paper folding then handing over to stan.</p><p>You first says stan looking over at richie</p><p>Richie without hesitation took the pot cigarette looking at it like it was some weird unknown thing it was still damp with hockstetter's saliva if eddie seen this he'd flip.</p><p>Soon enough richie took a deep breath and put the cigarette between his lips</p><p>There you go buddy i knew you could do it says Patrick lightning it up for him while smirking like a serial killer.</p><p>It didn't take long for the drugs to take effect on the boys stan was jamming out to some song on the radio richie and Patrick were just sitting on the bed closely</p><p>What's wrong tozier? Asked Patrick</p><p>i don't feel so well i think i need to lay down says richie</p><p>Oh come don't be that way have some fun with me and stan you know you want to says Patrick brushing richie's hair out of his eyes</p><p>Richie started to feel heat in between his legs his eyes started to get lusty.</p><p>Clearly Patrick noticed as he licked his lips leaning into richie kissing him mostly with tongue he took off his shirt pushing richie down on the bed straddling him kissing him once more stan interrupted them by leaning into Patrick kissing him as well.</p><p>Stan laid next to richie and began kissing him while Patrick climbed off and started to rummage through his desk drawer taking out a knife some lube and a condom he couldn't wait to fuck the hell out of these two he thought as he kicked off his boots jeans and boxers his hard cock bouncing freely he took the condom sliding it over his cock pumping it slowly he then took a handful of lube rubbing it over his cock.</p><p>He looked over and saw that both boys were already naked stan was giving richie a nice blow job Patrick could just watch these two fuck honestly it was a nice show but he wanted sex so he walked over to richie turning him over on his legs ass in the air he had a nice pink tight hole Patrick couldn't wait to breed this bitch</p><p>He wasted no time shoving his cock inside cries came from richie's mouth he loved that he then began thrusting in and out of him over and over richie's cries filling the dead air Patrick started slapping his ass as he fucked him.</p><p>Oh yeah you like that don't you? Your daddy's nasty little slut Patrick shouted as he slapped richie's ass once more</p><p>God yes I'm a nasty slut i need daddy's cock says richie passionately he began to fuck himself against Patrick's cock</p><p>Stan was watching jerking himself off </p><p>Uris grab my knife says Patrick </p><p>Stan obeyed and grabbed the small knife from the desk </p><p>Patrick took the knife cutting into richie's back gently a long line drawing enough blood for Patrick to wipe all over his bare chest he could feel himself about to come he fucked harder into richie's poor abused hole until he spilled his seed inside him he pulled out watching his semen drip out of richie's ass he stuck his fingers inside taking the cum rubbing it over his chest with richie's blood.</p><p>He soon pushed richie to the other side of the bed like a doll bring stan to him in his place</p><p>Daddy's gonna make you scream little boy he whispered to stan as he kissed him shoving his cock inside fucking him senselessly his hole was also tight Patrick wanted to break through make him hurt make him cum while his ass was in pure pain </p><p>Oh daddy that feels good stan moaned as he began to pump his own cock soon enough he was spilling out on Patrick's stomach.</p><p>Patrick loved the warm substance that landed on his stomach he watched it as it dripped from him onto stan he took his knife cutting a slit into stan's chest Patrick took some of the cum rubbed it in with the blood before lapping at it with his tongue darting it over and over the cut.</p><p>He then started to fuck stan once more deeper with each thrust with each thrust he earned a moan or whimper.</p><p>Patrick came once more feeling like the world was spinning he didn't know if it was from the drugs or the orgasm </p><p>After he'd finished he took a shower putting on new clothes he saw that the two losers were knocked out Patrick didn't know he gave them that much? He supposed they would remember everything still by the time they woke up.</p><p>By morning richie woke up he hurriedly woke stan up Patrick must have laid them in the floor and re dressed them at some point the two grabbed their bags and headed out the door not noticing Patrick was awake </p><p>Before leaving richie gave Patrick a stern look while Patrick just smiled at him</p><p>Patrick hoped that they'd come back next time</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>